


Surprise Breakfast

by roxzation



Series: All About Us [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxzation/pseuds/roxzation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Breakfast<br/>Set after "She's Come Undone" episode, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Breakfast

You are lying in bed with your eyes closed, replaying last night’s events.  You remembered the way she made love to you slowly and passionately.  You remembered the feeling when she touched you in the right places.  You never felt this way with anyone else before, except your former lovers, but this was heightened.  You had the best night of your life.  You smile unconsciously, on the things she can do to you.  You turn over to reach for her, only to grasp emptiness.  Slowly, your brown eyes open and squint into the morning sunrays, momentarily blinding you.  You’re all alone on an empty bed.  Reality has settled back into place.  She never stays, always leaving before dawn.

It’s just you and an empty bed, moreover an empty house.  You groan in frustration, wishing every morning you wouldn’t wake up to an empty bed but that she will be lying next to you in content.  But no, your life isn’t normal.  You’re a supernatural being.  Since when is your life ever simple?  A soft metal chink startles you and you concentrate with your enhanced hearing.  You hear liquid sloshing in a container, quick chopping noises, and then you smell the wonderful aroma of bacon and eggs wafting as you unconsciously lick your lips and make your way out of the room, stopping to wrap a pink fluffy bathrobe around yourself.

 The same thought keeps playing a mantra and you feel like this is a dream that you’re not quite awake because she couldn’t have stayed.  She always leave, you keep reminding yourself.  You creep downstairs, hands gripping the railing tightly.  You’re afraid to see what happens next.  You want this to be real.  To know that she stays this time, to feel assured she will be here this time.  You smell the delicious breakfast aroma and it compels you to move towards the source.

And there she is, in all her beautifulness, with her back towards you, humming away as she fries the bacon.  You spy a breakfast tray, all neatly set up with a tall glass of orange juice and a plate of eggs.  You’re pleasantly surprised that she is cooking breakfast for you.  It’s a first.  You stay there stunned for a while and then you start to grin mischievously.  She was going to surprise you with breakfast; well she is in for a surprise.  And so, with her being distracted, you easily make your way and wrap your arms around her waist, firmly pinning her against the stove.  You plant wild kisses starting from her neck to her shoulder.

You feel her jump slightly and chuckle at the fact that you successfully managed to surprise a vampire who is 500 years older. 

“Elena!”

You ignore her and continue your kissing ministrations.  This is a dream come true.  This is real.

“Elena! Babe!”

You lift your head to meet your mirror self staring at you surprised and amused, so you reply with a “Yes, Katherine?”

“Do you want your bacon burnt or not?”

You pout and allow the older vampire to scoop the bacon off the frying pan and onto the plate with eggs.  You start to hear her speak.  “I was going to bring you breakfast but this is a lovely surprise.”

“You stayed. I had to know this is real and not another dream.”  Elena spoke quickly, almost interrupting her lover.  Katherine tilts her head in concern and moves towards her doppelganger, one hand reaching to lightly hold her waist whilst the other slips past the bathrobe and caress her breast, tweaking her nipple.  Elena moans from the touch and Katherine kisses her, effectively shutting her up.  “Still think this is a dream yet, Elena?”

Elena shakes her head and tries to kiss Katherine once more but she pulled away from the younger vampire, firmly shaking her head.  “Breakfast first, babe.”

“Tease.”

“Hey, you started it.”

Elena eyes her warily and plops down on a stool, with Katherine pushing the breakfast tray towards her.  “You’re staying, right?”

Katherine moves closer to Elena, concerned as she replied, “Honey, we’re not in Mystic Falls anymore. Of course, I’m staying.”

_Not in Mystic Falls anymore? Then where the hell am I?_ Elena starts to panic visibly and Katherine reaches over to hug her firmly, kissing her forehead and whispering, “You’re safe with me. They won’t hurt you anymore.”


End file.
